


Holograms

by purplebass



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Ty, Kit and Mina go to 1903 and meet the TLH gang.
Kudos: 50
Collections: Wessa





	Holograms

“Jamie? Matthew? Thomas?”

Christopher’s voice echoed through the stairs that led to the laboratory in the basement. James and Matthew were at the Institute, and they run downstairs to check on him once they heard him call for their help.

“Are you okay, Kit?” James asked, looking around the room that used to be Henry’s lab once upon a time. Relief filled him when he realized that there wasn’t anything on fire. “I thought you were hurt.”

Christopher shrugged and adjusted his glasses. His hand left a black mark on his cheek but he didn’t seem to care. “I’m good, thanks for asking. Don’t you notice something wrong?”

“It seems all in order to me,” Matthew commented with a smirk. “Considering that there are no broken chairs or tables or glass on the floor. That’s a new achievement for you, Kit.”

“Christopher is right, though,” James interjected, moving closer to the furthest wall in the room. “Someone has been through the portal.”

Both heads turned and examined the area James had just pointed out. “It’s true, Jamie. The portal has been activated. Was there an Enclave meeting or something that you know of?” Christopher wondered as he untied his protective jacket that he only used when he was in the lab.

“My parents are here. I’ve just seen papa, so I doubt it.”

“Then who could have…?” Matthew began, but then something caught his eyes in the portal. “By the angel, who is that?”

James and Christopher were as speechless as Matthew when a little girl who could have been around two strutted into the laboratory.

“James! It’s a baby!” Christopher said.

“We can see that,” Matthew remarked. “The problem is, who is she and what is she doing here?”

James ignored the two and walked to the little girl trying not to scare her. “Are you lost, little one?”

The girl was petite and had deep dark brown eyes and dark hair. She didn’t say anything, she just put her finger in her mouth and clutched on the teddy bear she was carrying.

“I think we should cross the portal and take her back,” Matthew offered.

“What? No. We can’t do that! What if we go somewhere and we can’t go back?” Kit said.

“Christopher is right. What if we cross the portal and it closes on us and we’re the ones who are stuck?” James noticed, trying to take the kid’s hand. The little girl gripped her hand around James’ really hard, then she looked up at him with adoration as if he was the most beautiful thing on Earth. “Oh, she trusts me,” he added.

“James, she seems to have a thing for you.”

“Gross,” Christopher commented.

Matthew glared at Kit and rolled his eyes. “My comment didn’t have a double meaning.”

“This is not the time to argue. Shall we take her to Lucie before I ask my parents how we should handle this?”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

James, Christopher and Matthew found Lucie in the training room with Cordelia.

“Do you want something, James?” Lucie asked as she tried to duck because Cordelia was aiming her sword at her.

“We have a guest,” Matthew said, but neither Cordelia nor Lucie stopped their practice fight to look at who the guest was.

“Would you please not ignore us, Luce?” James shouted to get her attention. The little girl held on his hand with such strength he thought she might not be human.

Lucie and her parabatai halted their movements and grabbed a towel from a bench nearby to wipe the sweat off their faces. It was Lucie who noticed the baby. “By the angel, Jamie!!! Where did you steal a child? Do you know that kidnapping a mundane is punishable by law?”

“Calm down, Lu,” James reprimanded his sister, who usually imagined the most creative scenarios when it came to their lives. “We did not kidnap this kid. We found her in the lab in the basement.”

“She’s adorable,” Cordelia commented, crossing the room to get closer to her. She lowered to her height so that they were at the same eye level. “What is your name, baby?”

Everyone in the training room waited for the girl to say something, anything. “Mi-mi, Na-na, Mi-mi,” the baby girl replied.

“She’s just blabbering nonsense,” Matthew concluded.

“Maybe she’s just shy, don’t you think?” Lucie noted, crossing her arms on her chest expectantly.

Matthew was about to reply to Lucie when two people barged inside of the training room and closed the door behind them. They hadn’t realized they weren’t alone.

“I told you to get that Magnus Bane to help us,” the blond guy said.

“He was having a vacation with his husband! And you know that we can’t use the damn portal just like that. We can’t do like that time we tried to revive…” said the second guy, who had a mop of black hair which reminded the people present in the room of somebody else.

“Who the _heck_ are you?” asked the one with golden hair. He had a set of deep blue eyes, but that wasn’t the trait that Matthew, Christopher, Cordelia, Lucie and James noticed first.

Matthew advanced towards them. “What is that expression? _Heck_? What does it mean?”

“Math, that’s not the problem here,” James interjected. “Who are you?”

The two guys exchanged a glance and whispered something in each other’s ears before speaking. “Look, _dude_ , you are in no position to ask the questions here. And why are you dressed as if you were in the Victorian era or something?”

“Edwardian, we’re in the Edwardian era,” Lucie corrected him.

“Are you kidding, right?” The guy with black hair wondered in astonishment, then tugged on the other guy’s jacked and pointed at the little girl next to James. “Your sister is here!”

“What the flying -! How did you come here, kiddo?” he said, running towards the baby girl and hugging her. She hugged him back but she still wouldn’t leave James’ hand. The teenager glared at James, but James grinned smugly at him.

“Now you’re going to tell us who you are, okay? And why are you here.”

“Speaking of, where are we? I mean, which year is this?” the other one asked.

They all seemed confused as they gazed at each other. “Could they be from the future?” Christopher wondered out loud. “It’s not impossible, you know? Uncle Henry and Magnus Bane created the portals, what if the shadowhunters who come after us shall create even greater things?”

Some of them nodded in agreement.

“Do you also know Magnus Bane?” Blond guy asked.

“He’s one of our allies and one of my parents’ old friends,” James explained. “Speaking of…”

The door of the training room opened to reveal James’ father William, who was holding some papers in his hand. He looked at the young girls and boys scattered around the wide space with skepticism, tilting his head when he focused on the strangers.

“I heard someone run and came to check. Is someone hurt?”

“We’re fine, mister Herondale. Thank you for your concern,” Cordelia offered.

“You’re William Herondale?” The blonde guy guessed.

Will examined the young boy from head to toe, frowning at his weird clothes. “That would be me.”

Blond guy turned to black-haired guy as if he had just remembered that he had something on the stove and had forgotten to turn it off. “It’s him, Ty. _Him_! What the heck, wait till I tell my-“

“I guess you’ve come here through the portal, haven’t you?” Will stopped their exchange.

“Yeah? We come from 2015. We activated it because we wanted to go back to a specific moment in the past because the book we’ve stolen from Magnus Bane’s house said so- “blond guy put a hand on Ty’s mouth.

“Would you shut up, Ty! He doesn’t need to know all of these things! And he’s the director of the London Institute, he will call the Clave and we’ll go to jail and we’ll lose our marks.”

“Stop being dramatic, Kit! Ugh!”

“Kit and Ty, huh? Shadowhunters from the future thanks to a portal. Interesting,” Will commented with a grin. “Shall we make an agreement? I’ll help you go back to 2015 or something – does the world live until then? Amazing! – but you have to promise me that you won’t do it again.”

“But my sister –“ Ty said, but stopped abruptly. His whole features darkened. Kit patted his shoulder and they looked at each other. A look of understanding and affection.

“ _Dude_ , we agree, uhm, William Herondale,” Kit said, offering his hand to him. “Agree handshake?”

“What? Ha, okay, _Kit_ ,” he agreed, and he and Kit shook hands. “Alright. I think I should call Magnus now, because what do I know about going back to the future, huh?”

Their moment was broken by a: “by the angel!” uttered by Cordelia, which made everyone turn towards her. “You’ll cut yourself, dear,” she told the baby, who was gripping her hands on Cortana’s handle but she still couldn’t hold it properly since she was not strong enough. They were sitting on a bench. “Cortana isn’t rejecting her,” she added, awed by the fact that her sword was not pushing the child away.

“Maybe because she is a child?” Lucie offered, but Cordelia shrugged.

Will stared at the little child with dark hair and dark brown eyes and smiled. He had just thought that the baby reminded him of someone, but he wouldn’t say out loud nor he would ask Kit and Ty whether his suspicion was true. He could hinder the future of these kids or he may just delude himself that she was… “It’s time to go, kids. Come with me. I’ll take the baby if you like.”

Kit and Ty agreed and they left the training room with Will holding the baby in his arms.

“Wait until I tell them,” Kit said to Ty, and at that, Will grinned again.

A few hours later, after Magnus Bane had come and blamed Will for not letting him sleep his beauty sleep since he was still adjusting to the London time zone, he was able to create an enchantment that would bring Kit, Ty and the little baby girl to their time.

“I don’t know if it will work, but it doesn’t hurt to try. I’m actually enthralled by this!”

“You just like that the future you are able to cast such magic,” Kit commented, at which Magnus glared at him.

“If the guys from the future are all so conceited and direct, I don’t know if I want to live forever.”

“Trust me, you do,” Kit winked, and Magnus had no idea of what he was talking about.

As Kit and Ty and the girl were about to cross the portal to hopefully get to their future, Tessa arrived to the basement.

“Will, _bach_ , you’re here.”

“Tessa,” the guy named Kit murmured. Will shot him a glance and smiled like a fool, which made Kit uneasy.

“It’s time for you to go back or to go forward as you please,” Will urged them. “Your parents may be worried for you.”

“My parents are dead,” Ty said. “But his parents…”

Kit elbowed Ty. “Yes, yes, I agree. They’ll be super worried because me and my sister have disappeared. We better go. Ty?”

Ty rolled his eyes and grabbed Kit’s hand, then they turned one last time and crossed the portal and they were gone.

“Do you think they’ve made it?” Will asked Magnus.

Magnus shrugged, unbothered. “I guess only time will tell. By the way, I’m suing you for all the time you’ve made me lose all of these years, William.”

“Let’s say we believe you, Magnus,” Will smirked, then Magnus started climbing the stairs to leave the basement.

He and Tessa were alone now, and she was confused. “Who were those people?”

Will took her hands in his and he kissed both palms. “Just people from the future.”

“Just people from the future? I wonder who they were and why they ended up here,” Tessa said, squeezing her husband’s hand and leading him towards the stairs so they could leave.

Will smirked but tried not to appear too excited because of the recent events. “I wonder that too, but we shall never know. Ugh, I’m hungry, Tess. Aren’t you?”

“That’s why I went to look for you. Dinner has been ready for ages, Will.”

“You should have eaten without me. You shouldn’t starve because your silly husband is dealing with _dudes_ from the future,” he said with a jovial tone.

Tessa’s face contorted in confusion again. “ _Dude_ … what?”

“I heard those fellas say it. No idea what it means.”

“Then you shouldn’t say it, Will. What if it’s a bad word?” Tessa admonished him with a smile, not entirely convinced that was a bad word in the future.

“I doubt it or I’m going through that portal to scold those two.”


End file.
